


Freedom

by flickawhip



Category: Tenko (TV), The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules are suspended during wartime.</p><p>Note: The rape is only hinted at in conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Jean had never really expected to find herself faced with a woman 'liberated' from the camps. Many of those they chose to liberate had died of beri-beri within moments of being freed. This, it seemed, was one of the lucky ones. She had seen the look in the woman's eyes and, almost without thinking, moved to offer the girl a cigarette. She had plenty stocked and she knew how easy it was for people like this one to be harmed beyond sight. She only hoped she was wrong. Jean had seen how quiet the girl was at the dinner, a few others had also been freed and saved from the camps but not enough. 

Blanche, for her part, seemed a little dazed. Her hair had grown in again, a darker colour than before, more of a rusty-copper colour than blonde, of course the blonde had been a dye. She had also managed to, mostly, heal, although she was aware of the knife-wound on her hip. She was well dressed, she had been seen to a room here and dressed by someone skilled, she had also been allowed a little make-up to hide whatever marks had been left behind, although she had used very little of it, unsure of it even now. She was happy to accept the other woman's cigarette however. 

A silence fell, blue eyes met hazel and Blanche found herself suddenly fighting tears. The other woman, Jean, had moved closer, her voice low and soft and, thankfully, full of a Scots accent that made it clear she was not Rose. She would never be Rose and that was fine... really, it was. Jean had not spoken much, simply murmuring gentle words of comfort, drawing the woman closer and stroking her hair. Blanche had been glad of the woman's warmth, although she had stiffened a little as Jean slipped an arm around her. She had pulled away a little, her fear flashing in her eyes. Jean had sensed instantly what was wrong and withdrawn, apologising. 

"I suppose even for them the rules are suspended during wartime..."

"Yes, and they make use of any that fall into their hands... any way they like."

Jean had not responded for a moment, taking in what Blanche meant before she moved on impulse, pulling Blanche into a gentle hug, her smile slightly soft as Blanche finally relaxed, her voice low and gentle. 

"Come home with me..."

Blanche had pulled back, seeking something in her eyes, then agreed.


End file.
